Fate in the Stars
by itsnotaboutlove
Summary: She didn't want to come back. But fate had a funny way of getting in the way.
1. Chapter 1

Darcy Monroe drove through the streets of Bon Temps, cursing at how hot it was within her little car. It was mid-July and the temperature was a soaring and blistering ninety-nine, with a heat index that made it feel like an oven. It was her first morning back in her hometown, after nearly ten years away, living up in the North East.

The newscaster gave a rundown on the weather for the next seven days, along with the potential hurricane that was brewing in the Atlantic.

"Just what I need," Darcy muttered, as she turned at the corner. "Just what I fucking need."

The bar appeared out of the abundance of trees, the lights off on the sign outside. It was still early, considering the place didn't open until noon. But Darcy just couldn't wait any longer, wanting to get it over. It had been ten years, since she left on that fateful day. With nothing but her belongings and six hundred dollars in her pocket.

Parking the car, Darcy cut the engine and pushed opened the door, stepping out onto the gravel that made up the parking lot. Looking around, she realized that little had changed to the area. She remembered this place, before it became a restaurant and bar. Her teenaged years were spent running around in the woods with friends, getting into all kinds of trouble, while maintaining her perfect GPA in high school.

It felt like only yesterday, when she spent the last six months of her senior year, falling deeply in love with a man that would end up breaking her heart. A series of broken promises and a broken engagement sent her packing and fleeing Bon Temps and Louisiana.

She promised herself that she would never return. But fate always worked in mysterious ways.

Pushing the door open, Darcy pushed her sunglasses up and looked around, taking in her surroundings. It was a cozy establishment, something she had missed while living in New York. The bar was well stocked, as a woman stood behind the counter, cleaning up a tray of glasses.

"Hello," Darcy said gently, startling the blonde. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

The young woman let out a laugh, clutching her chest still. "That's alright!" she said, her southern twang thick like the humidity outside. "I didn't even hear ya come in! We're actually closed at the moment…"

Darcy nodded, "Oh no, I know," she said, shrugging lightly. "I just.. I wanted to see if an old friend was in."

The woman- Sookie, as her nametag read- nodded slowly. "Umm, who are you lookin' for?" she asked.

Before Darcy could speak, she heard a loud bang, followed by a laugh. "My, my, my," Lafayette shook his head, as he came out from the kitchen. "The pure and holy child has returned."

"Lafayette, you're still sassy as ever," Darcy grinned, as the older man held out his arms, giving her the opportunity to rush into them. "God, I've missed you!"

"Miss you too, Peach," he hugged her tightly, before pulling away. "Look at you, girl! What the hell did they feed you up there in New York?"

She shrugged, "Oh you know," she sighed. "Organic food and those fancy juice diets."

Sookie watched them, frowning a bit, as she set the cleaning rag down. "New York," she said, interrupting the reunion. "That's a long way from, Bon Temps."

"Sookie, this is Darcy Monroe," Lafayette introduced her. "Darce, this is Sookie Stackhouse. Darcy's a native to this fine land of red neck fuckery and was lucky enough to escape it."

"You're Darcy Monroe?" Sookie gasped. "I remember you! You wrote for the school paper and was second in my graduating class!"

Darcy nodded, "Guilty," she said, as Lafayette clucked at her. "You're Jason's little sister."

The blonde nodded, giving her a once over, which Darcy wanted to laugh hysterically at. "Oh, don't worry," she shook her head. "I didn't sleep with him. Too nerdy, which was probably a good thing in the end."

"Where did you go to sch-" Sookie started to ask, when another voice filled the air; making Darcy tense up.

"Sook, do you know if Arlene is comin' in tonight? I can't remember what day it was that she couldn't come in…. What's going on?" Sam asked, looking between Lafayette and Sookie. 

Thanking her stars that she was shorter than her old friend, Darcy slowly stepped out to reveal herself. He still looked the same, only older with a beard and a touch of grey in his blonde hair. It was safe to say that his fashion sense didn't change at all in the ten years; plaid shirts, jeans and boots. It was the third thing that caught her eye, when she was a shy little seventeen year old, after his grey blue eyes and dazzling smile.

"Hey," she said, giving him a small smile, as Sam stood there in shock.

"D-Darcy," he stuttered. "W-what are you doing here?

Sookie and Lafayette looked at each other and the two before them, "Hey Sook, how about we go on back and call Arlene," Lafayette said, nodding his head to the office. "Leave these two to catch up."

Not wanting to stick around for a potential blow up, Sookie quickly followed Lafayette into the back.

"It's a nice place," Darcy said, a few minutes later, when she could find her voice. "It's exactly what you described to me… ten years ago."

"I didn't know you were coming back," Sam said, folding his arms across his chest. "What are you doin' her-"

"Mom died," she cut him off.

Sam shook his head, "I'm so sorry, Darc," he said, as she looked down at her feet. "I- I didn't know.."

She shrugged, "s"okay," she mumbled. "You didn't like her, remember? And she didn't like you either, if memory serves me right."

They silence fell between them- Darcy looking down at the floor and Sam directly at her. "How long you in town for?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not sure," she said, looking up at him. "I have to meet with the lawyers and go over the will and whatnot. Plan a funeral and see what needs to be done with the house. A month or two, I suppose."

"Then back on up to New York?" he asked, sounding a bit bitter at the thought. 

Darcy bit back a snide remark, "Actually, I don't know if I'll be going back to New York," she admitted. "I guess I'll figure it out once I'm done here."

She then pulled her car keys out of her pocket, "I should go," she said, turning on her heel. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here."

"Wait!" Sam shouted, as she rushed outside. "Darcy!"

She could hear him running after her as she quickly walked through the lot, unlocking her car with a quick press of a button. Then, she felt his hand on her, pulling her around to look at him.

"Wh-" she started, before he talked over her.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out. "I.. I just can't believe you're here is all."

Darcy breathed deeply through her nose, "Neither can I," she said softly, as he loosened his grip on her arm. "I'm glad to see that you opened your bar and did what you wanted to do."

"Thanks," he said quietly, knowing that it all came with a price. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Tonight?" she blinked, as he moved his hands to his pockets. "Probably nothing. It's Bon Temps, remember? Ain't nothing to really do here."

He chuckled, nodding. "Why don't you come by for dinner?" he said. "Lafayette is our cook and makes a mean burger. Unless you became a… vegan or whatever it's called."

"I may've moved to New York, but that don't mean I turned into a complete Yankee," Darcy scowled, making him chuckle. "Is 7 good?"

"7 is fine, Darc," Sam said. "You still drink the same beer?"

She nodded, "Never acquired a taste for cosmos or whatever girly drink you're assuming I had."

He laughed again, shaking his head. "Good to know," he said, before falling silent.

Darcy looked away, swallowing thickly, as Sam's eyes scanned her from head to toe, taking in all the changes that occurred to her over the last ten years.

"Well," she said quickly, looking up at him. "I better get goin'. Got lots to do if I want to be here by 7."

Pulling the door open to her car, Darcy started to climb in behind the wheel, when Sam spoke again.

"Causal."

She looked back and frowned, "What?" she asked.

"Casual," he repeated. "Dress causal. It's a family establishment. You don't need to get all dressed up to have a burger and a beer."

"What if I want to dress non-casual?" she shot back, as he kicked a rock towards the bushes. "You can't tell me what to wear, Sam."

He snorted, "Naw, I reckon I couldn't," he said. "I'll see you later, Darc."

Closing the car door, Darcy started the engine and put the car in reverse, backing out of the spot. Turning the car around, she glanced back at the restaurant and saw that Sam was standing right outside the door, watching her. He waved as she put the car in drive, watching her drive down the little dirt road that would take her back into town and to her childhood home.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 6:30 and Darcy was dressed and anxiously waiting to leave the house, watching the minutes tick away on the dusty old clock. As soon as she arrived home from Merlotte's, she quickly jumped into the shower and scrubbed her body furiously with soap. She made sure her legs were shaved and smooth, even though she had no expectations to jump back into bed with Sam. But she learned from her sisters that one must always be prepared for such possibilities.

Her auburn locks were dried and loosely curled down her back, as she slipped on a green sundress and white espadrille flats. By the time she had her makeup on, it was a quarter to six and she was starving. To kill the hour, Darcy went through the stack of mail that built up after her mother passed away; chucking the junk into the trash and storing the bills for the lawyer to take care of. It worked out that the late Lucille Monroe had little debt to pay, holding only two credit cards in her name; both had small balances left on them, which Darcy would pay off with no question.

"Okay," she sighed, standing up from the couch. "Time to face the music."

Grabbing a white sweater and her purse, Darcy locked up the house and made her way down the front steps to the car. Before she knew it, Merlotte's was in view, as she steered into the parking lot and into the first spot available. It was a far cry from earlier, as people made their way in and out of the establishment; some alone, some on dates or with their families.

"Hello!" a pretty redhead greeted her. "Welcome to Merlotte's. I'm Jessica! How many are in your party?"

"Uh, just one," Darcy said, giving her a small smile. "Is there a bar seat open by any chance?"

The girl looked over her shoulder and nodded, "I see one seat open and that seat is yours," she said, grabbing a menu from the side table. "Come on!"

Darcy followed her, minding her way as people and waitresses moved around, before Jessica set the menu down on the bar. "Tara is running the bar tonight," she said, nodding to the woman behind the counter. "Someone will come by to get your order, Ma'am."

"Thank you, Jessica," Darcy said, as she placed her purse onto the bar top. "That's a pretty necklace by the way."

"Oh, thank you," she smiled, reaching up to touch the star pendant around her neck. "You don't think it's too…teen looking, do you? Like a Hot Topic necklace."

Darcy shook her head, "It looks far from it," she insisted. "I've seen my fair share of Hot Topic necklaces where I'm from. You're in the clear."

Jessica gave her a big smile, her blood red lips contrasting sharply with her pale skin. She then turned on her heel and headed back to the door, ushering a family of four to a booth.

"Well, it's about time you showed up," a voice behind her said, startling her.

Turning in her seat, Darcy spotted Lafayette in the kitchen, his elbows resting on the ledge of the severing dock.

"What?" she scoffed, as he snickered. "You thought I was going to pass up a good meal? Especially if it's made by Lafayette Reynolds, who made me grilled cheese whenever I was sick with a cold?"

"Now you did not come down here for a goddamn grilled cheese sandwich," Lafayette shook his head. "You sit tight and I'll take care of you. Tara! Get miss bookworm here a drink. Nothing too hard and nothing too soft."

Tara rolled her eyes and grabbed a bottle off the shelf, brining it over to where Darcy was sitting.

"Oh," Darcy shook her head. "A beer is fine. No fancy drinks for me."

"Good," Tara huffed, grabbing a bottle from the fridge under the counter. "I ain't gettin' paid enough to make fancy drinks."

Darcy bit back a retort, as Tara walked towards the other end of the bar, yelling at a customer. Picking up the bottle of Bud, she took a quick sip and set it down, reading the menu.

"Hey!"

For the second time that evening, Darcy jumped and looked up quickly, only to find Sookie standing next to her.

"Oh sorry!" Sookie laughed. "I saw you sitting here and thought I'd stop by and say hi."

"Oh," Darcy nodded, as Sookie continued to smile at her.

"Did you order yet?"

She shook her head, "Lafayette said he was going to make something," she shrugged. "So…I guess my order was put in, even though I didn't really make one."

"Well, is there anything you want?" Sookie asked, taking out her pad. "I can put something in for you."

Darcy shrugged, "How about I wait and see what he's making first?" she suggested. "I'm kinda picky with what side dishes I want with my food. A hard habit to break."

The blonde nodded slowly, slipping the pad back into her apron. "O-kay," she said. "Well, I better get back to work. It was good to see you again, Darcy."

As she walked away, Sookie looked back at her briefly, before being summoned by a patron at a table. Darcy vaguely remembered the rumors that surrounded Sookie, as she was the supposed "mind reader" of Bon Temps. Either way, it didn't matter to Darcy if Sookie had read her mind or not. It wasn't like anything interesting filled in within the last ten years; just sadness and exhaustion.

Turning back to her menu, Darcy looked down at her hands, as Lafayette came out with a hot plate.

"Now," he said, as Darcy moved her hands away. "This here is the best goddamn burger you're gonna find here. I even made your fried pickles that you like to gobble up."

"Thank you," Darcy said, feeling completely and utterly overwhelmed at the hospitality from such an old friend.

Lafayette studied her closely, "Hey," he reached out to lightly bump her chin up. "Don't you go cryin' at this bar, girl. Any of these redneck lookin' bastards will take advantage of that. I don't need to get my nails all dirty by killin' one of them."

Darcy giggled, "Okay," she nodded, picking up the napkin. "I pray that your cooking hasn't changed since the last time I was here."

Picking up the burger, Darcy took a big bite and sighed happily., looking up at him.

"Good?" he asked, as she chewed, nodding furiously. "Try not to make a mess of yourself, child. I'm too old to be cleaning up after you."

He wiped her mouth with a napkin, making her giggle as she swallowed. "Love you too," she said, as he went back to the kitchen.

….

By the time she finished, her plate fully clear of all food- a first in months- Darcy asked for the check.

"Oh,' Sookie frowned, looking at the slips behind the counter. "It was already taken care of, Darcy."

"What do you mean?" she frowned, as Sookie set the paid slip back in the book.

She shrugged, "Not sure," she said. "But it said it was on the house."

Darcy sighed, "Where's Sam?" she asked.

"Probably in his office," Sookie said, as Darcy hopped down from the stool, moving around the counter. "Wait! You can't just.. barge in there!"

Darcy ignored her, moving down the hallway, looking for any sign of him. Reaching the door that was halfway open, she quickly pushed her way in, not bothering to knock. Sam was sitting behind his desk, his feet up on a stack of papers, when he looked up quickly at her.

"Oh! Darcy! Hey," he said, as she shook her head. "Oh… shit." 

"Oh shit is right," Darcy snapped.

Sookie stood in the doorway, "I'm sorry," she said, when Sam looked over at her. "I told her that she co-"

"It's alright, Sookie," Sam said. "You go on back out. Darcy and I need to talk."

Giving them both a wary look, Sookie stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind her. Sam set the pen down on the desk and stood up, pushing his chair back.

"You told me to be here at 7,' Darcy said, as he stepped around the desk. "Why didn't you come out?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, leaning against his desk. "I saw you come in and I was surprised and nervous."

Darcy scoffed, "You? Nervous?" she shook her head.

Sam nodded, "I didn't think you'd show," he admitted. "I mean… after everything…"

"It's been ten years," Darcy reminded him. "I still hate you for what you did."

"You should," Sam said, looking devastated at the idea. "I'm sorry, Darcy. If I could go back and change everything, I would do it in a heartbeat. But then…"

She stood quietly, "Then what?" she asked, wanting him to continue. "Would I be the person that I am today? The girl who went to a fancy college and got out of Bon Temps, based on the decision of someone other than herself?"

He shook his head, wrapping his arms around his torso. "You deserved better," he said. "You got a scholarship to Brown. Brown, Dacry!"

"I know where I went, Sam," she snapped. "And let me tell you, it wasn't all amazing and life changing as it should've been."

Sam blinked, "I was miserable up there," Darcy continued. "I walked aimlessly through a campus of rich kids, keeping my head down and my nose in a book. I didn't have any friends and I sure as hell didn't make memories there."

"Darcy…"

"Thank you, Sam. Really. Thank you for making a decision for me, when all I wanted was to be here," she said, her eyes filling with tears. "When all I wanted was you."

Sam crumpled as she said those words, "Darcy," he started towards her, as she quickly backed away.

"I need to go," Darcy sniffled harshly. "I...thank you for dinner. You have a good cook and I hope you pay him well."

With that, she turned on her heel and pulled the door open, rushing out into the hallway.

"Dammit!" Sam cursed, kicking the desk. "Son of a bitch!"


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Darcy woke to the sound of the doorbell going off. Groaning, she quickly kicked off the blankets and stumbled down the hall to the front door, tugging at her night shirt.

"STOP!" she yelled, as the doorbell continued to ring. "Jesus Christ…"

Flipping the locks, she quickly pulled the heavy oak door open, surprised to find Sam standing on the porch.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, as he held a little bouquet of wildflowers in hand.

"I came to apologize," he said, smiling gently at her. "And to talk."

It was too early for this.

"Can I come in?" Sam asked, as Darcy stared at him. "Please?"

Unlocking the screen door, Darcy stepped back and Sam pulled it open, stepping into the front hall of the house.

"Is there still a "no shoes in the house," rule?" he asked, pulling the screen door shut behind him.

"Mom's dead," she said, walking away. "I don't care if you wear your shoes or not."

Sam watched as she made her way into the kitchen, opening and slamming cabinet doors as she moved around. Closing the oak door behind him, Sam made his way down the hallway and stopped at the entry way of the kitchen, watching her.

"Do you want coffee?" Darcy asked, moving to the coffee maker. "I think I have enough in here for two cups."

Curious, Sam went to the fridge and pulled the door opened, surprised to find it partially empty. A take out box sat on the top shelf, along with a pitcher of ice water on the next.

"You have no food in here," he stated, as she filled the coffee maker with water. "Darcy…"

"You know I hate going into grocery stores," she shook her head, dumping the coffee into the last filter she had. "They make me nervous."

He sighed, closing the door. "Make the coffee," he nodded. "Then I want you to get dressed."

Darcy frowned, "Why?" she asked, as he moved around the kitchen, searching for cups. "And what the hell do you think you're doing? You can't just come in here and start touchin' everythin!"

"Just… do it, okay?" he asked, taking down two cups. "I beg you. I can't talk to you with just a cup of coffee in your system.?

Rolling her eyes and biting back a nasty comment, Darcy set the coffee maker to start and disappeared back into the bedroom.

…..

Twenty minutes later, Darcy found herself sitting at Merlotte's again; this time, at a table set for two. Sam disappeared into the back as soon was they walked in, but not before he pulled out a chair for her to sit in.

"I'll be back," he promised, as she sat down.

Contemplating on making a run for it, Sam came out with two plates and carried them over to the table, setting them down before her.

"I have more in the kitchen," he said, as she looked down at the scrambled eggs and hashbrowns. "Do you want another cup of coffee? I could make tea if you want that instead. Or juice…"

"Coffee and juice is fine," she said. "Or whatever you're having. You don't need to go out all, Sam."

He went back to get the rest of the food, along with a container of orange juice. Once everything was served and the glasses were full, they both tucked in and started to eat.

"Do you always bring girls here and make them breakfast?" Darcy asked, picking up the glass before her.

"No," Sam shook his head. "I don't always make breakfast to begin with for myself, let alone for a girl."

She nodded, "So, how are things with the house?" Sam asked, wanting to change the topic. "Everything good there?"

"As best as it could be," Darcy sighed, setting the glass down. "Mom didn't really have much in terms of loans or credit cards. Everything was up to date at the time of her death… I just have to figure out what to do with everything and put it up for sale."

"You're not staying?" Sam asked, surprised.

Darcy shook her head, "Why would I stay?" she asked, frowning. "That house was a horror, Sam. I could never live there after spending seventeen years of my life there."

"So, you're staying in Bon Temps then?" he asked, looking hopeful, only to deflate when she shrugged.

"I have to go back to New York," she said. "I mean, even if I do move down here… I still have to get all my things. I left everything up there, in hopes that I would return. But if I stay, I need my stuff."

He nodded, "It would be nice to have you back," he admitted. "Everyone seems a bit happier."

Darcy snorted, "I've only been here for a day, Sam," she said. "God, how bad did this place get since I was last here?" 

"Well… we have a lot of shit going on here," Sam shrugged. "Vampires and c-"

"Vampires?" Darcy gasped, her eyes wide. "Here? In Bon Temps?"

Sam nodded slowly, frowning. "Didn't they have Vampires up in Manhattan?" he asked, as she slowly digested the news. "I mean.. they're everywhere, Darc."

Darcy nodded, "But it's not like I went out every night, Sam," she said quietly. "I was in before dark."

Not wanting to upset her anymore, Sam quickly moved on in the conversation. "Bon Temps has vampires within the neighborhood," he said. "They have a… mix welcoming here. Sookie's datin' one and works for another."

"I can't believe it," Darcy shook her head in wonder. "I mean.. I could've seen one or even talked to one! And I didn't even know it!"

"Well.. .. you did," he said, as she gasped. "Jessica. The hostess. She's a vampire."

Darcy's eyes went wide, "Get out!" she exclaimed, as he nodded. "I.. I just though that being a redhead, she was naturally pale. I mean.. I'm pale. But I guess there's two different shades of it."

Sam snorted, "Are they all dangerous like they say on the news?" Darcy asked.

"Some are and some aren't," he shrugged. "I'm not really too keen on them. But Jess is a nice kid and she's a good worker. In all honesty, I don't really like to get involved with them."

"Hmm," she nodded.

He tapped the tabletop with his fingers, "Enough about vampires," he said. "Tell me about what you've been up to. Your sister told me in passing that you work for a publishing company up in New York…."

For two hours, they talked about everything and anything in regards to Darcy's time at Brown and her somewhat decent job in Manhattan.

"It's ideally not what I want to do in life," she said, resting her chin on her hand. "I want to write a book or a bunch of books. But I don't know what I want to write about anymore."

"You were always good at making up stories," Sam said, thinking back to all those late nights, as they laid in the field under a starry sky. "I remember the one about the fairy children living with the young schoolteacher in the English countryside."

Darcy smiled, "Marigold, Saffron, Juniper…" she started, reciting the names of the five fairies.

"Tulip and Foxglove," Sam finished, chuckling. "Miss Abby the schoolteacher."

"You remembered their names…."Darcy said softly, surprised and touched at the same time.

He nodded, "How could I forget them?" he asked. "Your mind…I've never met anyone who could come up with an entire story off the top of their head. Especially one that had so much detail and emotion, like yours did."

Darcy looked down at her lap, "I don't think the world would care about a silly story about fairies, Sam," she said. "I mean.. for all we know, they could be real too. If vampires are roaming among us, what else is out there? Werewolves? Trolls and goblins? Shape-shifters?"

"Would that be bad?" Sam asked, trying to remain calm. "Shape-shifters are cool… werewolves not so much."

"I wish I could turn into an animal sometimes," she sighed. "Something that no one would give a second glance at."

Sam watched as she looked around the dining room, taking in the décor and everything else. The last time he saw Darcy, ten years previously, she had been a young woman. She was still young, only twenty-eight now and still as beautiful as the last time he saw her; crying and screaming at him in the field they always ran off too.

"I think you should write your story, Darcy," he said finally. "You already have a fan in me and I would gladly force every single person in this town to read it."

She blushed, "You don't have to do that," she said, embarrassed suddenly at his overly affectionate attention.

It was confusing and exciting all at once, being praised by him, despite everything that had happened between them. Sam was the only one, besides Lafayette, who supported her dreams and enjoyed listening to her rant on and on about literature. It was Sam, who sat and listened to her for four hours, crying over the "disaster" that she called _Jane Eyre_.

"_Rochester is such a JERK! How could anyone love someone like that! I don't care if he was different towards her in the end!" _

It was Sam, who insisted that not all men were like the fictional character, only to go and break her heart six months later.

"I want to," Sam said. "Lord knows we need a little light in this town."

…

It went on like this for the next two weeks; Sam stopping by the house to "help" out, bringing coffee or breakfast along the way. Inviting her to go out with him on his runs, picking up a few things here and there for the restaurant.

"Are you two back together again?" Lafayette asked one afternoon, when she stopped by for a drink and to chat. "Because if so, you's a lucky bitch."

By the time the house was up on the market, Darcy was contemplating on what to do next; return to Manhattan or stay in Bon Temps. During the two weeks there, she became friendly with Sookie and Jessica, to which she couldn't believe was a vampire.

"I am so sorry for starting," Darcy said, the first night they hung out. "But I've never seen a vampire before coming down here and you're the first."

"I think you should stay," Jessica said, after Darcy explain briefly her situation. "I mean… maybe Sam is trying to make up for what happened before you went away. You should see him at work, how he hopes to see you walking through the door."

Darcy was surprised and slightly worried, not wanting to fall into the same trap again. Getting your heart broken once was enough and to go through it again, was the last thing she wanted.

But it was still a surprise, when Sam asked her on a date that Friday afternoon, before work. He'd stopped by to "help" her move the boxes loaded with trash to the curb, when he sprung the idea of dinner.

"_You're _going to cook me dinner?" Darcy asked. "Burgers aren't exactly what I would call a first date dinner."

"I can cook you know," he shook his head. "I'm not just a pretty face."

Darcy snorted, "Why? Why should I say yes to a date, Sam? I don't even know if I'm staying here once the house sells."

He sighed, "Because…" he started, scuffing the heel of his boot against the pavement. "I want to."

"You want to?" she repeated, folding her arms across her chest, studying him. "Look at you. You went from a grown ass man to a little boy, asking if he can have an extra cookie before bedtime."

Sam looked up at her, giving the infamous puppy dog eyes, which once made her knees weak. "Fine," she sighed deeply. "We're only having dinner and that's it. Don't go expectin' something else along with it, because it ain't happening."

"Tomorrow night? I have Terry runnin' the place," he said.

"Seven?" she asked, as he nodded. "Where am I meeting you?"

"I live behind the bar," he said. "Just drive around back and you'll see it."

Darcy nodded, "You know you're going to be late for work," she said, as he stood there before her. "And I still have to pack up the rest of Mom's things and send them to Allison's."

Sam looked down at his watch and cursed, "I'll see you tomorrow," he said, pointing at her.

"Do you want me to bring anything?" she asked, as he climbed into his truck.

"Just bring yourself," he said, starting up the engine. "And another tale of the four fairies and Miss Abby."

Putting the truck in drive, Sam pulled away from the curb and waved at her, before heading to the end of the block. Darcy watched as he turned at the corner, disappearing from her view. Telling herself to not get her hopes up for anything, Darcy couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips. The rush of giddiness that filled her, as she quickly ran back into the house to find something to wear the next night.


	4. Chapter 4

"You live behind the bar," Darcy said, as she sat on the small sofa in Sam's trailer.

Sam handed her a beer, "I figured it was easier," he said, sitting down next to her. "Considering the closest house is a mile away and it can be pretty dangerous at night on the road."

She nodded, "It's cozy," she admitted, sitting back on the sofa. "And you don't have to worry about being late for work."

After dinner, which consisted of pasta and garlic bread, Darcy found herself not wanting to leave so suddenly. It had been a rough start to the day, between the relator and Darcy's boss up in New York. By the time 5 rolled around, Darcy was debating on canceling her dinner plans with Sam. But she sucked it up and got ready, heading down to the bar around a quarter to 7.

"So," she cleared her throat, running her thumb across the label of the bottle. "I got a call from New York this afternoon."

"Uh oh,' Sam shook his head. "You don't sound too thrilled about that."

Darcy nodded in agreement, "Basically, I lost my job today," she said. "According to my boss, who's a real sexist piece of shit, they needed someone to fill in for my leave. Turns out, the girl is a "lot smarter," and more "qualified," at editing than I am."

"Oh Darc," Sam shook his head. "You know that's a crock of shit. You're the smartest person I know and I'll bet that you're smarter than all of them combined."

She laughed, "It's got nothin' to do with smarts," she said. "Basically, he found someone who would willingly fuck him in his office. I refused to be the office slut when he approached me and since then…. I've been a target for his sick and twisted pleasure."

"Did he put his hands on you?" Sam asked, suddenly angry. "Darcy.."

"No," she said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "He never once touched me, Sam. I promise. It was just a little extra paperwork I was sent home with and trying to get it all done within twelve hours before the next work day." 

He was relieved and Darcy could see it on his face, "So what does that mean for you?" he asked. "What are you going to do now?"

She shrugged, "Considering how hard it is to find a publishing job," she sighed. "Guess I'm movin' back here for a while."

"You don't sound too thrilled about that," Sam said, even though he was happy about the developing news, downplaying it as he spoke.

"Where the hell am I going to live?" Darcy asked. "Mom's house goes up tomorrow for sale and I have all her shit in storage for Allison. I have to go home sometime in the next week, to pack up everything and ship it down here. But I still have to find a place to live, Sam. Of course I'm not to thrilled about it."

They both fell into a tense silence, sitting there on the sofa next to one another.

"I know somewhere you could live," Sam said. "It's not much, but you might be able to squeeze all them bookcases you probably have in New York."

Darcy let out a surprised laughed, "You're a cheeky shit," she nudged him. "I have four."

Sam nodded, "That should fit along one wall," he said. "It's one two bedroom condo with a decent sized bathroom. The kitchen is somewhat up to date and there's two air conditioners already installed in the wall."

"How much will it cost me?" she asked.

"Not much," he shrugged. "Less than what you're probably paying for a shoebox apartment in Manhattan."

She nodded, "Okay," she sighed. "I guess I'll leave early Monday morning, that way I can beat the traffic and hopefully get into Manhattan by Tuesday night the latest."

"Wait… you drove here?" Sam frowned. "Darcy…it would've been easier to fly down."

She scowled, "I don't like planes," she said. "And it's going to cost me a fortune to ship everything down here. If I drive and pack the car with my clothes and books… it'll be easier for me."

He sighed, "I don't like the idea of you driving alone," he said, setting his beer on the table before them.

"I did it before and got here in once piece," Darcy reminded him. "I'm a big girl, Sam. I know what I'm doing."

"I think you should have someone go back with you," he said. "Lafayette or someone."

Darcy snorted, "Please! Lafayette will complain the entire drive and then disappear as soon as I park the car in the city."

Sam huffed, "Then I'm going with you," he said.

"What?! " Darcy exclaimed, as he got up. "Sam! How can you work and go to New York with me at the same time? I can't have you do that!"

"Terry is capable of running the place for a few days," Sam said, moving to find the map he had stored in the trailer. "He's done it before when I needed a few days off here and there. Lafayette will be fine and the girls will be fine too."

Finding the map behind a stack of mail, Sam opened it up and spread it out on the little table.

"Why do you want to do this?" Darcy asked, watching him.

"Because," Sam said, looking up at her. "I want to."

Darcy stood up and made her way over to the table, glancing down at the worn out map. "I have GPS you know," she said after a few minutes.

He looked up at her with a frown, "It tells you where to go," she shrugged. "And it was safer than holding a map and trying to steer a car on the highway."

"Okay," she gave in. "But we might have to take your truck then, because my little car won't fit two people and all my stuff."

….

It would be another week and a half, before Darcy moved into her new home, with just half of her belongings. After a three day stay in Manhattan with Sam, they managed to get all of her possessions packed and loaded into his truck. Then, hiring a moving company, they took most of the furniture and had it sent back to Bon Temps.

"God," Darcy shook her head, as she carried a box through her new living room. "It's much bigger than my apartment."

Sam set a box down on the floor, "What did I tell ya?" he asked, grinning at her. "You even have enough flower beds to plant whatever you want."

"Do you know who the landlord is?" Darcy asked, cutting the box open. "I have to find out how much the rent is going to be for this month and if there's a security deposit."

"Uh…" Sam looked at the wall near the kitchen. "I'm actually… the landlord."

Darcy looked at him quickly, her eyes wide with shock. "What?" she asked, as he nodded.

"I own this lot of condos," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Arlene and her kids live in one with Terry and I had three vacant ones until now."

"Oh," she nodded. "Well, how much do I owe you for this month?"

Sam waved his hand at her, "Don't worry about it," he said, as Darcy shook her head. "You moved in halfway through the month anyway."

"Sam Merlotte, I am not living here for free!" she warned. "That is not right and god forbid anyone found out!"

He held up his hands, "We can discuss rent at a later date," he insisted. "Let's just get you settled in and then we'll get some food."

Moving in and out of the house, they carried boxes and suitcases inside, setting them down in what would be the living room. The furniture wouldn't be in until the following day, which was a relief for Darcy. Sookie offered her a place to sleep that night, after stopping by with a box of cleaning supplies from her house.

"Just come on by after we close," she smiled at her. "I have a chocolate pie that is just dying to be cut into and I can't eat it all by myself."

"Can I paint?" Darcy asked, an hour later, when they had everything inside.

Sam shrugged, "Sure," he said. "You gonna paint every room?"

"Maybe," she said. 'But nothing too crazy that would be a pain in the ass to paint over, if I wanted to change it later one. I just hate looking at pure white walls."

"Paint 'em whatever you want, Darc," he shrugged, moving a box out of the way. "You ready to get some food?"

She nodded, "Let me just use the bathroom real quick and then we can go," she said, giving him a small smile.

As she walked down the hall leading to the master bedroom and bathroom, Sam closed his eyes and sighed. It was a relief for him, which Darcy was back in Bon Temps. It was a enough of a surprise that she was even talking to him, let alone, allowing him to help her out. They'd spent the entire drive up to New York, singing along to the radio and playing trivial games along the way. When they finally reached the city, Sam was able to see who she had changed into after all those years.

After sending her furniture off for shipping, they took whatever was left in her refrigerator and went down to Central Park to eat.

"_I can't believe I won't see this park everyday," _she said sadly, watching a group of young children running by.

The drive home was long and the hit a few rough patches, as storms rolled along the coastline. They made a few stops along the way, either to wait out the pouring rain or to catch a few hours of sleep. With Darcy back in town, Sam decided that maybe it was fate working it's magic on them both. A second chance to make up all the pain he caused her and an opportunity to start over what they had.

"I'm ready if you are!" Darcy shouted, as she came back down the hall. "I worked myself up an appetite!"

"Then lets get you fed," Sam said, putting a smile on his face when she re-appeared. "And we're gonna need to get you some food for your fridge. No more take out cartons and water containers."

….

"So why not just… go with it?" Sookie asked, later that night over a cup of tea. "I mean, he's making a lot of effort Darcy."

The woman sighed, "I know," she agreed. "But I don't want to set myself up for heartbreak again. He broke my heart once and I carried that pain with me to Brown and to Manhattan for ten years."

Sookie nodded, "I don't think I could go through that again, "Darcy shook her head. "There's no where else for me to run to either, the way the economy is going these days."

"What exactly did he say to you to make you leave?" Sookie asked, pulling her feet up onto the chair next to her. "I mean… I just can't picture Sam doing anything like this to a girl."

"It was the end of August, right before I was supposed to leave for Brown," Darcy started. "We were secretly engaged and I made no contact with school to let them know that I was coming. Sam and I were going to live together in a little house, get married and live the way we wanted to."

She sighed, "Then… one day we met up in the field around… 6 or 7 in the evening," she started. "He was different. Cold and distant, while I talked about all the college classes I could take at the community college in the next town. He flat out told me halfway that I was going to Brown and that he didn't want to hear another word of it."

"But.. how? I mean, you said you didn't contact the school," Sookie frowned, as Darcy looked at her.

"I didn't," she nodded. "But Sam did."

"What?" Sookie gasped.

Darcy shook her head, "He took the papers from my bag one night and sent the form back, saying that I would be attending in the fall," she scratched her shoulder. "Told me that I was better off getting out of this town and that I would meet someone who could give me everything I could ever want."

Sookie shook her head, "I would've kicked his sorry ass."

"I smacked him," Darcy shrugged. "And then I screamed at him for interfering and making choices for myself, when I was good and ready to settle down with him."

The clock in the hallway struck at the hour, ringing a solemn tune throughout the grand house that Sookie lived in.

'Did you parents know that you and Sam were engaged?"

Darcy shook her head, "My Mom didn't know that much about what Sam and I were up to," she said. "By mid-summer, she thought I had broken up with him and went to bible study seminars or god knows what. And my Daddy died when I was seven in a plane crash, but I think he would've liked Sam a lot."

"I think you should see what happens," Sookie shrugged. "But take full control of it, Darcy. Lay down the ground rules if Sam even mentions about getting back together again, and make sure he understands what you want."

"It's been ten years though," Darcy stressed. "What if everything's changed between us? I wanted to get married and have kids with him, Sookie. What if he doesn't want that anymore?"

Sookie gave her a sympathetic smile, "You won't know until you try," she said.

…..

Once Sookie was sure that Darcy was settled in for the night and that Bill wouldn't be stopping over, Sookie went into her room and closed the door behind her. Picking up the phone on the nightstand, she quickly dialed the familiar number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Sam Merlotte, I oughta smack you silly!" Sookie nearly yelled into the phone. "How could you do such a thing to a girl like Darcy!"

She heard shuffling on the other end, "Sook?" he questioned, sounding a bit dazed. "What's wrong? Is Darcy okay!?"

Sookie rolled her eyes, "Darcy is fine," she snapped. "She just went into bed and now I'm mad at you!"

"Look, I don't really feel comfortable talking about this with you," Sam started. "It's late and I just collapsed into bed…"

"Does she know?" Sookie interrupted him.

There was a pause, "Know what?" Sam asked slowly.

"About you, idiot," Sookie exclaimed. "Does she know that you're a shifter or not? Because she made NO mention of it when we were walking about you."

Sam gasped, "You were talkin' about me?" he asked, surprised.

"Don't change the subject, Merlotte," she warned. "Does Darcy know that you're a shifter?"

"No," he said quietly. "She doesn't."

Sookie groaned, flopping back on her bed. "Sam," she shook her head.

"Please don't tell her, Sook," he begged. "I know I should've told her years ago, but if all works out… then I'm going to do it."

"You better," she huffed. "Poor girl has done everything buy cry over you since I met her. And if you want to make things right with her, she needs to know the real reason why you sent her away."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Darcy woke up early and quickly dressed, wanting to get back to her new house to greet the movers. Leaving Sookie a quick note on the kitchen table, thanking her for her hospitality, she made the quick drive back home. A quick and hot shower and a bowl of cereal later, Darcy cleared the boxes out of the way, unpacking her clothes to put into the closet.

By 11, the moving truck arrived and she was relieved, wanting to unpack and set up her things to get settled in. Directing the movers to which rooms the furniture would go into , she didn't see Sam coming into the house, until he held a cup of coffee under her nose.

Jesus, Sam!" she yelped, clutching her chest. "Don't do that!"

He chuckled, "Sorry," he said, holding the cup out. "I stopped and got coffee."

"Thanks," she said, taking the cup from him. "What are you doing here? I figured you'd be sleeping after closing late?"

"Went for a run," Sam shrugged, as the movers came out of the back. "I knew they were coming today with your stuff and I figured I'd help you put some stuff together."

Darcy nodded slowly, "I do need a bed to sleep on," she pointed out. "Maybe you could do that first? Or whatever…"

He nodded, "I'll get the tool box out of the truck," he said. "As soon as they leave, I'll start putting it together for you."

"Okay," she nodded, watching as he headed back outside. "Are you going to charge me for your services on next month's rent?"

"Didn't plan on it," he shouted of his shoulder, smiling at her. "But don't tell anyone I told you that! They might start expecting me to fix everything around here for free!"

…..

"Your bed is all set up and I got your bookcase together," Sam said, accepting a glass of water. "Thanks."

"I can manage the other three," Darcy said, putting the water jug back into the refrigerator. "I have to re-organize all my books anyway, before I start putting them onto the shelves.

Sam nodded, watching as she moved around the kitchen, putting away pots and pans, along with her dishes. It was a quarter to 3 and Sam knew he had to be back at the bar, preparing for the dinner shift. But at the same time, he didn't want to leave.

"Tomorrow I have an interview at the local high school," Darcy said, as she placed an empty box onto a chair.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, surprised at her revelation. "Doing what?"

She cut the tape off another box, setting the knife down on the table. "For now? They're looking for substitute teachers, but there's an English teacher that's going on maternity leave next month. Since I have my education degree, I might be able to take over and enroll in getting my certification for the state at the same time."

Sam nodded, "Darcy, that's amazing," he said, smiling at her. "They would be crazy not to hire you. God knows we need people like you, teaching these kids."

"I hope so," Darcy shrugged. "And I took the 4 to 9 shift at the library, which still looks absolutely the same like it did when I was a kid."

"If you're worried about money…" Sam started, before Darcy stopped him.

"I just like being busy," she insisted. "It's got nothin' to do with money or not being able to afford things, Sam."

He nodded, "Okay," he said. "But if you're ever in trouble… you tell me, okay?"

There was an awkward moment of silence between them, as Darcy unpacked the box before her.

"I better get going," Sam said, even though he didn't want to. "Gotta get set up for dinner service and pray that all my waitresses come in tonight."

"Is that a common thing?" Darcy frowned. "Employee's not showing up for work?"

He shrugged, "Sometimes," he admitted. "But we make do some nights."

She nodded, "IF you end up having to serve, do you slip into a pair of those short shorts?" she teased, making him laugh.

"Of course," Sam said. "I'll let you know that I have the best legs in all of Bon Temps."

Darcy giggled, "You're too much," she shook her head.

Draining the last of the water, Sam set the cup down in the sink and stretched his arms up and over his head. "You gonna be okay tonight?" he asked. "Do you want to come by for dinner or somethin'?"

"I'll be fine," Darcy nodded, wiping her hands against her jeans. "I might unpack some clothes and settle in for the night with a book."

"Well, if you change your mind," Sam said, as they walked to the front door. "You can always come by the bar for dinner. Whatever you want."

Darcy nodded, "I'll keep that in mind," she said, as he stood by the screen door. "Thanks for everything, Sam. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here to help."

Sam nodded, "You're welcome," he said softly, as they both stared at each other.

The want to pull her into his arms and kiss the life out of her, ripped at his heart. But at the same time, he didn't want to scare her off and ruin all chances of getting her back. It needed to take it slow, especially if he wanted to gain her trust back after throwing it away once before.

"If I don't see you tonight," Sam said, as he took his keys out of his pocket. "Good luck tomorrow."

"Thank you," Darcy nodded. "I'll call you to let you know how it goes."

Following him outside, Darcy watched as he made his way down the little pathway, stepping out into the street. She waved as he started the truck, pulling away from the curb. Heading back into the house, she closed the front door and locked it, before turning around and leaning up against it. The feeling of utter giddiness, like one of a teenaged girl, rushed over Darcy. Giggling, she quickly covered her mouth and rushed through the house to her new bedroom.

…

After landing the substitute position at the local high school and starting her shifts at the library, Darcy didn't see Sam for almost a week and a half. Between waking up early to head to the school and then straight to the library afterwards, the idea of driving anywhere but home, exhausted her. So when didn't get a call to come in for Friday at the high school and having the day off at the library, Darcy relished in having no wake up calls.

By noon, she was out of bed and sitting around the house in her pajamas, eating a late breakfast at her own pace. She stayed in her pajamas until a quarter to 5, before dragging herself into the shower. Dressing in a pair of jeans and a for-fitting blue shirt, she quickly dried her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail, before slipping her feet into a pair of beat up sneakers.

Locking up, Darcy drove down to the bar in hopes to devour a greasy burger and fries. Instead, as she stepped into the bar, she was met with chaos. Jessica was in the middle of setting a family of five into a both, while Holly and Arlene moved around quickly to serve and collect dirty plates from the tables.

"Hey!" Jessica smiled as she rushed back to the front. "I was wondering when you would show up!"

"What in the world?" Darcy shook her head. "What happened?"

Jessica sighed, "Sookie didn't show up for work again, so we're a bit short staffed," she explained. "And Sam is so pissy and yellin' at all of us."

Darcy shook her head, "Get me a note pad and apron," she ordered. "There's no way Holly and Arlene can serve all these tables and clean them off."

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked. "Do you know how to serve?"

"I was a waitress back when I was up in Brown," she said, as Jessica led her to the bar. "I can help out until it starts to die down a bit. Otherwise, you'll have yourself a riot."

Grabbing a green apron and a order book, Jessica handed both over to Darcy. "Just let Arlene and Holly know that you're here to help," she said. "That way ya'll can figure out what tables to take."

She nodded, "Thank you, Jess," she smiled. "Oh! I've been meaning to ask you, but I've been busy with work. If you're free tomorrow, I was thinking maybe we could hang out at my place? Watch a movie or do girly things?"

"Oh! I would love that!" Jessica nearly squealed. "I can't even begin to tell you how long it's been since I had a girls night! Bill isn't one for paintin' nails and doin' hair."

"Well, I say we go all out!" Darcy giggled. "Let's get this shit done, before Sam comes out here and really loses his shit."

….

Sam finally made his way out of the office, three hours after Darcy arrived. He was still angry at Sookie's no-call/ no-show, having run off to do some vampire business for Eric.

"Boss man," Lafayette called out, as he moved from the freezer to the kitchen. "I didn't know you hired someone to replace Sook."

Sam frowned, "What are you talkin' about?" he asked, moving to look out at the floor.

Juggling plates and cups, Darcy moved through the tables, stopping to pick up requests from patrons. Bringing the dirty dishes into the kitchen, she went to the window and sighed.

"Please tell me you have those fries for table 6," she nearly begged. "Their kid is freakin' out and I don't know how much more I can take from his mother."

"I've been waitin' for your pretty lil' self to pick them up," Lafayette said, setting the dish onto the ledge. "Extra fries for the future diabetic."

She gasped, "Stop!" she shook her head. "That's so mean!"

Before Sam could stop her, Darcy was off, carrying the plate to the table in the middle of the floor.

"She's good," Lafayette said, as he went back to work. "And she's makin' more money than Sookie."

"Who told her to start workin?" Sam asked, as Darcy took another set of orders. "Was it Arlene?"

Lafayette shook his head, "She came up on in here and just took over," he said. "She got most of these tables served and out of here within a half hour."

Coming back to the kitchen, Darcy set the order sheet down and finally noticed Sam standing by.

"Hey!" she smiled at him. "I was wondering when you would come out!"

"What are you doing?" he asked her, as Lafayette took the order slip.

She frowned, "Helping out?" she said, as he sighed. "Sam, I came in here and the place was a mad house and you only had Holly and Arlene on the floor."

He sighed, "Look, you don't have to pay me," she said. "Think of this as me repaying you for helping me out with moving in."

"Okay, okay," he nodded. "But you need to eat something, Darc," he said, as she tried to protest. "I'll put a burger on for you and I want you to take a fifteen minute break. I may not pay you like an employee, but I can't let you run yourself into exhaustion."

"Just let me get these drink orders out and then I'll take a break," she promised. "Just make sure they get their food in an orderly time frame. Otherwise, you'll have to deal with a snobby brat of a boy."

While Darcy went to get the drink orders in, Sam went into the kitchen and started putting together dinner for Darcy.

"So is you tryin' to put a move on my girl?" Lafayette asked, as Sam set a burger onto the grill. "You tryin' awfully hard there, Sam."

"Just makin' sure she eats," Sam said, minding the grill.

Lafayette shook his head, "Girl like that needs more than a cooked meal," he said, watched as Darcy moved around quickly. "Better step on up to the plate, Sam. Before one of these redneck assholes snatches her right on up."


	6. Chapter 6

When Merlotte's closed for the evening, Darcy stayed behind to help clean. Carrying the remaining plates, cups and utensils to the kitchen, she spent two hours wiping down tables and sweeping the floors. Arlene and Holly moved around, restocking the napkin dispensers and checking the ketchup bottles and shakers that needed refills or replacements. Jessica, who spent an hour restocking the menus at the door, left early so she could feed.

"Darcy…" Sam called from the till. "Could you come here please?"

Setting the brook against the table, she made her way over to him, taking note that he was counting the evening's profits. Counting out what seemed like a lot, Sam looked up at her and held out a wad of twenties and a few mixed bills in between.

"What?" she shook her head, as he held the cash out. "I can't take that, Sam."

"Yes you can," he nodded, as she refused to hold her hand out. "Darcy, take it."

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Darcy moved so that she was blocking Sam from Arlene and Holly's view. "Do not make me take that," she said quietly, her face flushing with embarrassment. "I made enough money tonight with tips and I don't want to take money that goes towards your business."

"Darcy, you are not taking money that goes towards the bar," Sam insisted, taking her hand in his. "Tonight, you took over when you didn't have to. I know you said that I didn't have to pay you, but I am."

"Sam, stop it," she said, gritting her teeth. "Please."

He sighed, "If you don't take it, I'll just find a way to put it in your possession," he warned. "You did me a big favor tonight and I appreciate it greatly. Just take the money and save it for something you want…. Like first edition Jane Austen novels or something."

Realizing that he wouldn't give it up, Darcy reluctantly took the money from him. The weight and feel of the bills made her stomach roll, as she quickly folded it and shoved it into the pocket of her jeans.

"Is there anything else?'" she asked, her tone cool as ice.

"Just finish what you were doing and meet me out back," he said, taking the till out of the register. "I want to talk to you about something."

Nodding, Darcy turned on her heel and walked back to the table where the broom was.. Picking it up, she started sweeping quickly, moving the garbage to the middle of the room where the dustpan laid. Sighing, Sam carried the till to his office, where he would store the money into the safe to deposit into the bank the next morning.

…

"Call me," Lafayette warned, as Darcy followed him to the back door. "I mean it to, Miss Sweet Thang."

"I will," Darcy giggled, giving him a hug. "We still have a lot to catch up on, you know?"

As he drove off into the night, Darcy made her way over to Sam's trailer, bounding up the steps to the door. Knocking loudly, she waited until he opened the door, smiling at her.

"Hi," she said, giving him a small wave, as he stepped aside to let her in. "You wanted to talk?

"Yeah," he nodded, as she leaned against the counter that hosted his coffee maker. "I'm relieved that you came, honestly. You were pretty mad at me before…"

She nodded, not saying anything to that remark, as he stood there fidgeting before her.

"I was wonderin' if you had plans Friday night?" he asked, rubbing his hand along the back of his neck.

"Friday night?" she repeated, as he nodded. "Not that I know of, no."

Sam looked slightly relieved at that, "Maybe we could… go out?"

Darcy frowned, "Like…. A date?" she asked, as Sam nodded again.

"I figured we could maybe go to dinner? Or see a movie?" he suggested, as she looked at him. "Or…. Get a cup of coffee somewhere and talk?

"Hold on," Darcy said, holding her hand up. "You want to go out on a date. With me?"

"Well.. yeah," Sam nodded. "I mean, that's what usually comes out of a guy askin' a girl out on a Friday night."

Darcy scoffed, "What makes you think I should go out with you, Sam?" she asked, the question startling him. "What makes you think I would even give you a chance again?"

The air left him like a punch to the gut, as Darcy looked at him expectantly for his answer. There were so many ways to beat around the bush and give the most logical answer-because Darcy "belonged" to him, something that made him run wild with desire and the need to claim her as his own. But if he said those words to her, it would send her off, running out of Bon Temps and out of his life forever. So he went with the easiest answer to the question.

"Because, I want to get to know you again," he said. "Even if it doesn't end up as anything long term, I want to be in your life again, Darc."

Darcy's features softened at the answer, "Even if that means bein' your friend," Sam concluded.

She turned her gaze to the sofa against the window of the trailer, dated and worn out from use over the years. Sighing deeply, Darcy shook her head.

"Pick me up at seven," she ordered. "Nothing fancy or overpriced, especially if you're planning on whisking me out of town for the night."

"You hate fancy," Sam reminded her.

She nodded, "I do," she said. "Sam, just because I said yes… doesn't mean we're getting back together."

"I know," he said.

Picking up her bag, Darcy opened the door to the trailer and stepped outside. With one hand on the door, she turned and looked back at him.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Darc?" he asked, as she looked down at the floor.

"Don't make me regret this," she nearly begged, before stepping outside, closing the door behind her. 

…..


	7. Chapter 7

"Where do you think he's taking me?" Darcy asked, as the phone rested between her ear and shoulder. "I told him nothin' fancy, because I don't like fancy."

On a three way call with Jessica, who had the night off and Sookie- who was on her fifteen- Darcy was in a panic mode as she ripped her closet apart.

"I say dinner," Jessica said. "So something pretty and casual! Like a sun dress and sweater!"

"But you want to give a lil' somethin' to keep him comin' back for more!" Sookie insisted. "I mean, this is Sam we're talkin' about. I don't even think he's been on a proper date in years."

Darcy sighed, "This is hopeless," she whined, tossing a pair of white jeans onto the bed. "I don't know what I'm doing."

Jessica giggled, "I'll be right over," she said, before hanging up.

"Give her less than two seconds," Sookie snorted, as Darcy's doorbell went off. "There you go! Oh! Jessica can't come in like a normal person… you gotta give her permission to enter your home."

"Noted," Darcy nodded. "Thanks for letting me rant to you, Sookie. Especially on your fifteen!"

"It's not a problem," she said. "I enjoy all this girl talk. It's better than hearin' my brother talk about something or someone he's screwin' around with."

Saying their goodbyes, Darcy hung up and quickly made her way out of the bedroom to the front door. Inviting Jessica inside, the vampire quickly pulled her down the hall to her bedroom and went over to the pile of clothes on the bed.

Darcy watched as she moved rapidly, her eyes darting back and forth and the girl moved from the bed to the closet to the dresser.

"Okay," Jessica said, holding up a red sun dress and black sweater. "Do you have sexy underwear? Because.. you can never be sure how a date is going to go."

"Um… I don't think I do," she said. "Everything's still packed up in the spare room."

Jessica nodded, "Get in the shower," she ordered, setting the clothes onto the chair. "I'll do your hair and makeup when you're out. But for now? I'm going to find you something naughty to wear under this "good girl," outfit."

….

By the time Sam arrived to pick her up, Jessica was long gone after completing her magic.

"Wow…" Sam looked at her from head to toe. "You.. you look amazing."

"This old thing?" Darcy teased, shrugging lightly, as she locked up.

Walking down to the truck, Sam opened the door and helped her in, before closing it. Once he was inside with her, he started the engine and pulled away from the curb and started down the road.

"So," Darcy said, after a few minutes. "Where are we going?"

"A surprise," he said. "But nothin' fancy like you requested."

She frowned at him, "I don't believe you," she said, as he drove. "You're up to something sneaky."

Sam huffed, "The only fancy thing is probably the pie that we'll order," he admitted. "And that fancy coffee you girls drink up in the north."

"I don't drink fancy coffee," Darcy retorted. "God, you must really think I'm a true New Yorker. I'm insulted."

He quickly looked at her in alarm, only to see that she was grinning at him. "Well, you sound like a mix between a northerner and southerner," he said, turning at the light. "It's like your natural accent is tryin' to bust through your adopted one."

Sam pulled up against the sidewalk and killed the engine, unbuckling out of the seat. Darcy looked out the window and frowned, "You brought me to a pie shop?" she asked, looking back at him.

"What?" he asked, opening the door. "You said nothin' fancy!"

"Sam," she giggled. "I'm teasing."

Relieved, Sam got out of the car and walked around to open the door for her. The pie shop was empty, save for two customers at the counter. Taking a seat in one of the booths, a waitress made her way over to them to inform them of the specials.

"Can I start you off with a drink?" she asked, looking between them both. "Coffee? Tea?"

"I'll have a cup of tea," Darcy said. "With a lemon."

"Coffee. Black," Sam ordered, as the waitress nodded.

Once she left the table, they both looked at the little menu that listed all the pies in the shop.

"Tough choice," Darcy mumbled, biting her lip. "I haven't had a decent pie in ages. All the ones in New York don't have that… Southern touch to it, ya know?"

"How about we get all of them?" Sam suggested, much to her surprise. "A slice of each."

"But… there's like… 16 different kinds of pie on here, Sam," Darcy said, amazed. "What if we don't eat all of them?"

He shrugged, setting the menu back into the holder. "Split them and have them for breakfast, lunch and dinner?"

With the smile on his face, Darcy couldn't find in her heart to say no.

….

Just like Darcy, the waitress was surprised when Sam put in an order for 16 slices of pie, looking at him as if he'd gone crazy.

So when she brought over each slice, ten minutes later, Sam and Darcy went at them like toddlers.

"Ew," Darcy made a face, as she ate a piece of the blackberry pie. "I forgot how much I hate blackberries."

"Pear is disgusting," Sam said, pushing the plate to the side. "Some fruit shouldn't be turned into a pie."

Between testing each pie and critiquing them, they managed to talk. After three and a half hours, they both covered the basics; much of it a refresher from their time together so long ago. When it was time to go, they split between the slices of pie, taking the ones that they liked and leaving the ones they didn't behind. Sam paid, much to Darcy's protesting not to, as he carried their takeout bags back to the car.

Instead of returning back to her house right away, they drove around town, pointing out various spots from Darcy's childhood and those six months they spent together. By the time Sam pulled up in front of her house, it was a quarter to one.

"God, I haven't had this much fun in years," Darcy said, as he walked her to the front door. "Usually I'm either rushing home from the office or passed out with a re-run of Law and Order on the television."

"Well, I'm sure all of us here in Bon Temps will keep you up past your bedtime," Sam teased, as she took her keys out of her bag. "Did you have fun tonight?"

Darcy nodded, smiling at him. "I did," she said. "I'll admit… I was worried that it would end with the two of us arguing. But I'm glad that it didn't."

Sam agreed, "Maybe we could do this again?" he asked. "Maybe instead of eating all this pie, we could go for dinner. Or you could always come over and watch a ridiculously horrible movie with me."

"I'll bring the movie," Darcy said. "You make the popcorn. Or sticky fingers."

"You remember those?" he asked, shocked.

She nodded, "How could I ever forget your famous hot wings?" she asked. "I remember having to wash my hands a few times, just to get the sauce off my fingers."

He shook his head, "Darcy, you are full of surprises," he said softly. "Let me know what day is good for you? I'm pretty flexible with work."

"Sunday night?"

"We close early," Sam said. "Sunday night sounds good."

Darcy smiled, "Sunday night it is," she said, before they both fell silent.

While neither said it, it was quite obvious how badly they wanted to kiss each other. Instead, Sam took her hand into his and pressed a kiss against her knuckles, something out of a Jane Austen novel; it was enough to make Darcy's knees shake.

"Goodnight," Sam said, letting go of her hand.

"G-goodnight," Darcy replied, flustered.

Turning her attention to the lock on the door, she fumbled twice with the keys, before successfully unlocking the door. Stepping inside, Darcy flipped on the light and looked back at Sam, giving him a nervous smile. Once she was inside, Sam headed down the front steps and the walkway, climbing back into the truck.

From inside, Darcy watched through the blinds, as he pulled away from the curb, driving off into the night. Letting out a shaky sigh, she pulled the hairpins out, letting her hair tumble down her back in loose waves. Picking up the take out bag, she set the box into the refrigerator and headed down the hall to her bedroom. She wouldn't bet getting any sleep that night.


	8. Chapter 8

The next several dates were relaxed and casual, having dinner at one another's places or going to a movie at the run down theater in town. Before Darcy could blink, it had been almost three months since she made the big move back home. Work was steady and the pay between both jobs were enough to pay rent and then some. Sam insisted on lowering the rent for her, but Darcy refused.

"_If any of your other tenants found out, they would rip you apart," _she warned. "_The rent is nothing compared to what I used to pay, Sam. I'm not poor or low on cash." _

Backing off a bit on the whole rent situation, Sam came over as much as he could, wanting to spend enough time with her. Their casual dating, while they didn't label it or themselves as boyfriend and girlfriend, brought a spark back between them. They were giddy like teenagers, just as they were in the first few weeks of their relationship ten years ago.

"Are you sure you even know what you are doing?" Darcy asked, one afternoon. "Just leave the goddamn thing and get inside! It's going to rain any second and I won't have you gettin' hit by lightning because you want to put up a stupid laundry line!"

"I got it!" he yelled back at her, trying to get the pole into the ground.

A crack of thunder made Darcy jump, as the sky lit up. "SAM MERLOTTE! DON'T MAKE ME TELL YOU AGAIN! GET YOUR ASS IN THE HOUSE!" she screeched, as the first drops fell from the sky.

He looked up at her, "Would you calm down?" he asked, as she glared at him. "It's not going to start down pourin…"

The skies opened up at that moment, dropping buckets of rain upon them. Darcy screeched at the sudden chill, while Sam dropped the pole onto the ground.

"I TOLD YOU!"

They both ran across the yard to the back door, slipping on the steps as the thunder cracked again. Finally gaining their footing and pushing the sliding door open, they both tumbled into the house, soaked to the bone.

Sam began to laugh, as Darcy yanked off her shoes. "What is so funny?" she asked, as he pushed his hair out of his face. "I told you it was going to rain!"

"You just…" he shook his head. "You look all cute, bein' flustered and what not."

Darcy blushed, "You're bein' a pain in the ass," she shot back.

"You keep talkin' about my ass and I'm gonna start wonderin' if your implying something."

"Must you?" she scoffed, as he stepped closer to her. "That's a tacky thing to say, Sam."

He nuzzled her neck gently, "Deep down…I know you're laughin' on the inside," he mumbled, as she bit back a moan.

Moving from her neck to her lips, Sam kissed her gently, moving his hands up her back to thread his fingers through her wet hair. Darcy wrapped herself around him, pressing into the kiss and deepening it.

"Sorry," was the first thing Sam said, when he pulled away.

"Don't be sorry," Darcy gasped, gripping to the front of his wet shirt. "I've been waiting for you to finally make a move."

Sam chuckled, "Aren't you full of surprises," he noted, as she pushed him towards the hallway.

Grinning, Darcy placed her hands on his shoulders and jumped, wrapping her legs up and around his waist. "I'm full of plenty more," she teased, as he chuckled.

….

Darcy shifted under the sheets, groaning as her sore muscles screamed in protest. Rolling over, she reached out only to find the space next to her empty. Sitting up, she saw that she was alone in bed, and suddenly felt like crying.

_Of course he wouldn't stay, _she thought, thinking back to the night she and Sam had together.

Too wrapped up in her thoughts, Darcy didn't hear the bedroom door open, nor did she see Sam making his way back into the room.

"Darcy?"

She jumped, "Sam?" she gasped, as he climbed back onto her bed. "You're still here?"

He frowned, pulling the sheets and quilt up to cover himself. "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, settling down against the pillows. "I wanted to throw our clothes into the dryer, since we were too busy last night to do it."

"I just…" she shook her head, as Sam watched her. "Never mind. It's silly."

"You thought I was going to just leave after," he said, as she laid back down. "Oh Darcy."

Pulling her to his side, Sam wrapped his arm around her waist and dropped a kiss against her bare shoulder. "I'd hope you thought better of me," he teased, hugging her to him. "I ain't gonna run out on you after havin' sex with you."

"You left before," she pointed out, rolling over in his arms to look at him. 'Can you tell me why?"

He looked away, "Sam," she begged. "Please? I think I deserve the right to know why you did what you did. And the truth."

Running his hand through his hair, Sam looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "If I tell you..." he shook his head.

"Tell me," Darcy urged. "I promise not to say anything until you finish talking."

"I'm a shifter," he said quickly, looking over at her.

Darcy frowned, "A what?" she asked, as Sam sat up.

He sighed, "I'm a shifter," he repeated, slower this time. "I can change into animals."

"Show me," she demanded. "I want to see!"

"Wait, wait," he put his hands on her arms. "Aren't you gonna yell and holler at me?"

She huffed, "Show me," she pushed him lightly. "Sam Merlotte, you better show me before I start hittin' you!"

Climbing out of the bed, Sam stood next to it and shook his head at her. "Don't scream," he warned. "The last thing I need is someone calling the police and having them come down here."

Nodding, Darcy watched as Sam stood still. "Does it take a while to do it?" she asked, as he hesitated.

"No, it doesn't," he huffed.

"Geeze, I was just askin'!" Darcy exclaimed. "Just do it, Sam. Because now I'm startin' to think that you're lyin' to m-"

He quickly disappeared from sight, which startled her, as she crawled to the side of the bed to look down at the floor.

"Holy shit!" she gasped, as a grey cat meowed at her, before jumping up onto the bed. "Y-you're a cat."

As quickly as he turned into the cat, Sam was suddenly sitting in front of her, looking worried as ever.

"Darcy, I'm sorry," he quickly said, as she stared at him. "I know it's crazy and I know it's-"

She quickly hit him, "You dumped me and sent me away all because you're a goddamn shifter!" she yelled, suddenly upset. "What gave you the right to make such a choice for me!"

"Darcy," he grabbed her arms, as she tried to hit him again. "Darcy, Darcy! I'm sorry, but what was I supposed to do? It was gettin' harder and harder for me to keep it a secret and then we got engaged. We talked about havin' kids and I was afraid of passin' this onto them."

"You should've let me make that choice," Darcy said, struggling against him. "For a business man, you're pretty fuckin' stupid!"

Unable to control himself, Sam began to laugh. "It's not funny!" Darcy yelled, as he fell over in bed, laughing. "I know it's not," he said, as Darcy sat there glaring

"I wish you'd told me before you made such a stupid decision," she said, shaking her head at him.

"I wanted to protect you," Sam said, looking serious. "Darcy, there are people out there… the world is a different place now. Bon Temps is a different little town, with vampires and werewolves runnin' about. Not all of us shifters are bad, but you have to be careful out there."

She rested her forehead against his shoulder, "And we could've dealt with it," she said. "I don't care what you are, Sam. All I wanted was you and then you left me without any reason. Do you know what I was thinkin' all these years? I thought you up and left me for someone else."

"God, I'm sorry," Sam said, kissing her forehead. "I'm so sorry, Darcy."

"I don't know where this is going," she said, wiping at her face. "But I don't want you to lie to me anymore. No more secrets either."

He nodded, "I say we take it slow," he reasoned. "Well… a slow as possible, considerin' we just slept together."

Darcy huffed out a laugh, "I'm gonna court you," he continued. "Or whatever those…aristocratic men do in those books you read. And I'm going to tell you every single thing that I've kept hidden for all these years. Together, we'll figure out what to do."

"Okay," she said softly, as the thunder started up again. "I guess we'll continue this talk tonight?"

"Naw," he shook his head, pulling her down onto the mattress. "The bar is closed due to downed power lines. I've got you until after the storm clears out."

She giggled, "It seems that you want to do more than talk," she pointed out, as he pulled the blankets up and over them. "Sam!"

Silencing her with a kiss, Darcy gave in. They could always talk later.

…..

After a successful romp in the sheets and nap, they both woke sometime later in the day to make something to eat. The rain picked up sometime between all of that, flooding the street and flowerbeds, while the thunder and lightning cracked and flashed.

"I just realized that we didn't use a condom," Sam said, as they cooked. "Do we have to get something you know.."

"I'm on the pill," Darcy snorted. "So don't worry. Your shifter sperm doesn't stand a chance."

He nodded, "That's good," he said, despite feeling the jealousy that other men had most likely slept with her.

Picking up his shift in attitude, Darcy suppressed a groan. "I started taking the pill four years after I moved to New York, because it helped with the time of the month," she started. "I've slept with a few guys, but not to the point where it became a serious relationship. And even then, I still made them wear a condom. So, you don't have to worry about catching anything."

"I didn't…okay," Sam sighed, as she lowered the heat on the burner.

"Have you slept with anyone since we broke up?" she asked, glancing at him. "Fair is fair, Sam."

"A few," he nodded. "But nothing to the point where it was that serious."

Darcy nodded, "I'm clean too," Sam continued. "Considering the last time I slept with someone was about a year ago."

"Phew, what a relief," Darcy said, turning the stove off. "That probably explains why our first round ended so quickly on your part."

Sam shook his head, "That was mean," he said, as she giggled. "I'm gonna make you pay for that!"

"I look forward to it," Darcy said, pulling two plates out of the cabinet. "Now, hurry up with that so we can eat!"


	9. Chapter 9

Darcy yawned as she sat at one of the booths, waiting for Sam to close up for the evening. Behind the bar, Sookie was in the middle of storing the bottles of ketchup into a bin, while Arlene finished sweeping the floor.

"You must've been partyin' hard last night, huh?" Sookie teased, as Darcy yawned again.

She blushed at the comment, sitting up straighter on the barstool. "I'm just teasin'," Sookie giggled, untying her apron from her waist. "But you look like you could use a day or two of sleep."

"What she needs is to take her vitamins," Arlene nodded, setting the broom into the utility closet. "They do wonders, honey!"

At that moment, Sam came out from throwing out the trash, heading across the restaurant to lock up. "Are we all ready to go?" he asked, looking back at them.

Grabbing their things, Arlene and Sookie led the way towards the back door of the bar. "Get home safely," Sam warned, as Darcy hugged them goodbye.

"Make sure you let the poor girl get some sleep," Arlene warned, as Darcy rested her head against Sam's shoulder.

"I will," Sam chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Come on, you. Bed." 

As Arlene and Sookie left, Sam walked Darcy up the steps to the trailer and inside, before closing and locking up behind them.

"Go wash up," Sam said, giving her shoulders a light squeeze. "I'll get the bed made up for bed."

Heading into the tiny bathroom, Darcy grabbed her toothbrush from the travel case and quickly went about, getting ready for bed. Pulling her hair up into a messy bun, she shuffled out into the bedroom, finding the bed made up and ready for her.

"I could sleep for a week," she mumbled, crawling across the mattress to lie down on the side that she had taken over in the last week and a half.

"Just worry about getting enough sleep _tonight," _Sam said, as he climbed into bed next to her. "You've been working like crazy and you have the weekend off."

Darcy sighed deeply, "We've been havin' too much sex this week," she mumbled, as Sam wrapped his arm around her waist. "No sex this weekend."

Sam snorted, "Whatever you say, Darc," he said, kissing her cheek. "Go to sleep now."

Turning off the lights, Sam pulled the blankets up higher over himself and Darcy, before settling down against the pillows.

…..

On Jessica's night off, Darcy made plans to spend some time with the girl, hoping to create a bond of friendship. When she pulled up to the Compton house, Darcy was shocked at the sheer size and style of the home. She knew that Sookie's boyfriend, or whatever he was at the moment, lived in the house with Jessica; something that worried Sam when Darcy had told him of her plans for that night.

"_Just… be careful alright? I don't want anything to happen to you, Darc." _

Now, two and half hours after her arrival, Darcy was having more fun that she had thought. Despite being a vampire, Jessica came off as a normal young woman; minus the fangs, cold to the touch skin and inability to eat real food.

"I feel terrible eating like a pig in front of you," Darcy said, as she picked up another slice of pizza from the box. "I really do."

"It doesn't bother me at all," Jessica waved her hand, while picking up the bottle of red nail polish.

Darcy wiped her mouth with a napkin, "Do you miss eating real food?" she asked, as Jessica started painting her toes.

Jessica shrugged, "Sometimes," she admitted. "Burgers mostly. And a nice cold glass of coke and a side of fries."

"What would happen if you actually ate something like that?" Darcy asked.

"I'd probably get sick," Jessica said, as she carefully painted her big toe. "Maybe upchuck it, along with blood."

"Ew," Darcy made a face, setting her food down on a paper plate. "I kinda regret asking now."

Jessica giggled, "I don't know exactly what would happen," she admitted. "But I don't want to find out."

By the time their toes were finished, they sat and gossiped about the men in their lives. Jessica was currently dating Hoyt Fortenberry and dealing with Maxine Fortenberry's dislike of their relationship.

"It's hard work everyday," Jessica shrugged. "But enough about me! What is going on with you and Sam? Sookie said that you spent the night at his place the other day!"

Darcy blushed, "I mean.. we've been sleeping together for the last week and a half," she said slowly, earning a squeal from Jessica. "But I don't know where we are at the moment."

"You two look happy," Jessica said. "I don't think I ever saw Sam look so refreshed and excited to see anyone before."

"I'm cautious about making a full commitment," Darcy sighed. "He left me once, Jess. Who's to say that he won't do it again?"

Before Jessica could respond, the front door opened quickly, startling Darcy. "Jessica!"

Rolling her eyes, Jessica shook her head. "I'm up here!" she yelled, before turning to Darcy. "Bill."

Within seconds, Jessica's door opened and in strolled another vampire. He was about to speak, when he noticed Darcy sitting on the floor across from Jessica.

"My apologies," he said. "I didn't know Jessica was having a guest over tonight."

"I- I hope I didn't get her into any trouble, Sir," Darcy said, as she stood up quickly. "I'm Darcy. Darcy Monroe."

Bill took her hand and shook it, "William Compton," he greeted. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Monroe. I've heard your name come up a few times during Sookie and Jessica's conversations."

"She's Sam Merlotte's girlfriend," Jessica giggled, as Darcy blushed.

"I didn't know Sam was dating anyone," Bill said, looking a bit uncomfortable at the mention of Sam's name.

Darcy sighed, "What did he do?" she asked. "I can tell by the look on your face that you don't like him. So please, Mr. Compton. Do I have to punish him?"

He chuckled, "Sam and I started off on the wrong foot," he admitted. "As of now, we're…acquaintances so to speak. He's not really fond of vampires, though he makes an exception for Jessica."

"I won't defend him," Darcy shook her head. "I don't know much about what has happened to him in the last ten years since I left. And to be honest, you and Jessica are the only vampires I've met in my life since ya'll… came out."

"Well, I hope we've lived up to your expectations," he teased, making her laugh.

Darcy shrugged, "I don't know," she admitted. "You two seem like..normal people. Except, I don't anyone who could make it up the stairs _that _quickly."

They spoke for a few more minutes, before Bill excused himself. "I'll be in my office for a while," he said, stepping out into the hallway.

"Did you need me for something?" Jessica asked, suddenly remembering how quickly he called for her.

"It can wait," Bill said. "You two have fun doing whatever it is that you're doing. We can talk after Ms. Monroe leaves for the evening."

Darcy sat down on Jessica's bed. "It was really nice to finally meet you," she said sincerely. "And I'll make sure to remind Sam that he has to use his manners."

Once Bill left them, Darcy sighed. "Men can be so exhausting," she shook her head, as Jessica stood up from her spot on the floor. "Why do they have to make things so complicated for us?"

"I wish I had the answer to that," Jessica shook her head. "Because I haven't got a clue."

…..

Instead of going straight home after leaving the Compton house, Darcy drove all the way back to Merlotte's. Parking her car behind the restaurant, Darcy made her way up the steps to Sam's trailer and pushed the door open.

"Sam!"

She could hear movement in the back of the trailer, as Sam made his way out, dressed only in a towel.

"What's wrong?" he asked, as she made her way over to him. "Are you okay?"

"You need to start being nice to people!" she shouted. "Especially if they're vampire or whatever other supernatural being! Understood?"

Sam blinked at her, "O..kay?" he said slowly. "Wanna tell me what else is got you all hot and bothered? Yellin' at me like that?"

Darcy shook her head, "No, but you better have room in that shower for what I'm going to do to you!" she hissed, pushing him back into the bedroom.


End file.
